Dangerous Love
by Dark Masque
Summary: Usagi's parents and brother just died and she is sent to her auntie's house to live with her. After being enrolled in the school there she finds out that she walked into the den of vampires, but they aren't one clan. There is two clans and both leaders are fighting for Usagi's love. Who will win her love? What will happen along the way? AU OOC


It's been 2 months since her parents and brother had died. It still felt so real to her. They were coming home from going out to celebration. Usagi had managed to raise her grades and pass her freshman year. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Her father had looked back to see what was wrong because the back seat had fallen silent. All that he found were his children sleeping in the back seat. Seeing everything was alright, he turned back to the road, but not quick enough. He couldn't swerve the car in time to miss the truck. Everyone was thrown forward. Screams were-

**RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**

Usagi jerked up from her sleep. Once again she had that dream. The one where she saw everyone die again. Touching her face she felt tears. A new batch of tears came again, like they did every morning. The nightmares don't stop and it seems to be the same one over and over again. Guilt plagued her mind in a way because she was the one that made it out, while the rest didn't. She wiped her tears away and got up. Picking up her alarm clock she saw that it was 7:30am and school stared at 8:30am. Today was her first day at her new school. She was feeling the nerves and was dreading at having to start a new school once again. The school she was going to attend was called Moon Bay High and it was not nearing as strict as the other school she had attended. On top of the new school, she was in a new country. Her aunt was the only living relative left and she lived in America, specifically L.A. She hasn't been out there too long and the time she had been out there, she did not leave her new room. After the accident, Serena changed, not just her appearance, but also her attitude. She was not that same happy go lucky girl that everyone knew before the accident. She had cut her hair and it was at her waist and not hanging to her ankles anymore. Gone were her golden spheres that were trade mark and now it was in loose waves. Her look was sharper and edger, preferring to wear a darker style of clothing, than what she wore before. Getting ready for the day, she pulled on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans with holes on the knees and thighs, a forest green tank top, and a black hoodie over the top. Looking under her bed, she pulled out a pair of black flats and toe socks to bring down stairs and put by the door. Grabbing her backpack as well, she ran down the stairs to find that her aunt had already gone to work and left a plate of food in the table for her. After finishing her breakfast, she put her shoes on, grabbed her phone, plugged in her headphones, and shut out the world as she made her way to school.

Students were walking every which way and some stood in groups killing time till the bell rang. Ignoring the looks she was getting as she walked up to the front of the school, she went to the office to get her school schedule. It was louder than it should be for being a school office, but looking around Usagi saw why there was so much commotion. Teachers, staff, and students crowded around trying to get their papers all sorted out for the new school year. Looking around, she spotted someone not being talked to and walked toward her.

"Um, hello. I'm new here and I need to get my schedule." Usagi said as she pulled her headphones out of her ears.

"Oh, hello hun and what is your name?" The women said as she looked up and smiled.

Looking at the name plate on the desk, Usagi said, "It's Usagi Tsukino, Ms. Baites."

"Ah, the new exchange student from Tokyo. Of course dearly. Just let me print your schedule for you." Ms. Baites said as she pressed a button on her computer and got up. She came back quickly with a few pieces of paper in her hand.

"Here you are Usagi and here's a map of the school. I hope you have a great first day and don't hesitate to come back if you have any questions."

Taking that as her being dismissed, Usagi walked away from the desk and out into the hall. Looking down at her schedule, she found that she was not taking too many classes and they were split up three one day and two another day. It wasn't a hard schedule, but she just did not feel like doing it. Some things don't change and that was one of them. Her first class didn't start for another 20 minutes, so she glanced at her map and started walking toward the library. She was anything, but a bookworm and did not really want to read, but she still missed her friends at home and going to the library reminded her of Ami. One of the first people that came to her while she was at the hospital after the accident. Having her headphones back in her ears, she once again blocked out the world and walked to her destination.

Walking into the library she gave a small smile. It did make her feel better to be near something familiar. Walking around a bookshelf, she found an empty table and walked over to it. Pulling out a chair she sat down and laid her head on her arms. It seemed like forever when she was shaken and brought back to reality. Opening up her eyes, crystal blue eyes met violet purple eyes. Gasping a little Usagi sat up and pushed herself way from him a little. He had long light brown hair, violet purple eyes, and he was dress in light blues jeans and dark green t-shirt. Overall he was not too bad on the eyes and a lot of females would find him extremely attractive.

"Hello miss, I wasn't sure if you wanted to be woken up, but you have been sleeping for about half an hour. I hope you haven't missed your class." The violet eyed man said with a smile small tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh shit really?!" Usagi yelled as she jumped up and ran out the library door. Lucky for her, her classroom was down the hall. Taking a deep breath she turned the doorknob and found that class was already going.

"Ah, you must be my missing student." The teacher said turning toward Usagi. She was a short, plump women, that was dressed in a black skirt suit and had her hair piled on top of her head.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time." Usagi said standing awkwardly at the door still.

"That's alright Miss Tsukino, I know it is your first day, so I will dismiss it for today. You can take a seat in the back with Mr. Kou. Please raise your hand so she knows where sit." The teacher said as she turned back to the blackboard.

Looking at the students she saw a boy about her age with sapphire eyes and long raven hair with his hand up. Ducking her head a little, she began to walk toward the boy. Pulling out the chair next to the guy, she sat down and pulled out her notebook and began to take notes, or she at least tried to.

"Hey Tsukino, my name is Seiya Kou." The raven hair male said as he poked her in the arm.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino." She said still not looking at him.

"Bunny? Hmm I will just call you Bunny then." Seiya said with a small laugh.

Putting down her pencil, Usagi finally looked at the male beside her and couldn't help but to think that this one was more attractive than the one she met at the library. She did not doubt that he had females pining for his attention. As she was thinking, it finally dawned on her what he said.

"My name is U-sa-gi. Not Bunny."

"Well U-sa-gi the last I checked, it translated to Bunny, so I will call you Bunny."

No replying to him, she started taking notes again trying to block out the conversation Seiya was trying to have with her. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class. Gathering up her belongings, she left without a second glance toward the male and headed for her second class. This class was harder to find than the first and she was at the end of her rope trying to find it. The hallways were starting to empty when she stopped and leaned against a wall trying to figure out the map she was given. She was so deep in her thoughts, she did not hear anyone walking up to and lean against the wall with her.

"Going to be late for this one too?" A voice said with laughter laced in it.

Looking up she saw the same purple eyes from the library looking at her with amusement in them.

"Well I don't want to be, but since I have an awful since of direction, I can't find my way even with this damn map." She said as she sign and looked back the piece of paper.

"What class are you going to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have art with Ms. Trejio."

"You are in luck my friend because I am in that class as well." Without saying another word, he pushed off the wall and began walking. Not wanting to be left behind, Usagi ran after him to keep up.

"My name is Taiki Kou by the way and you are?"

"Oh hello Taiki, I'm Usagi Tsukino. Thank you for earlier. I would have slept the whole day if you had not woken me up."

"No problem at all. I just hope you didn't miss too much."

"No I didn't, but did you say that your last name was Kou?"

"Yeah I did, why?"

"Are you related to Seiya Kou?"

"Yeah he's my cousin. How do you know him?" Taiki said with suspicion lacing his voice. As far as he knew Usagi Tsukino was a new transfer student from Japan and today was her first day.

"He's in my biology class and I sit next to him."

"Oh I see, I see." He said as they came to a stop in front of a door. "Well this is our stop and we are right on time." Taiki said as he opened the door and allowed Usagi to walk in front of him.

They both sat in the back and waited for the teacher to start class. It seemed like class was never going to end. Not really paying attention to the teacher anymore, she closed her eyes and drifted off into dream land.

**Inside Usagi's Dream**

_It was dark and the halls were deserted. She kept walking hoping that she was going to see someone. It was extremely silent and that was putting her on edge. Out of nowhere she hear a noise and snapped her head to where she heard it coming from. Biting her lip, she tip toed to the noise. It was coming from a room and the door was cracked out. There were shushed voices talking, but she couldn't make out anything they were saying. It seemed like they were arguing. When she got close enough to the door, it swing open suddenly and out came-_

**Back to Reality**

Usagi gasped as she was brought back from the dream world. Her dream fresh in her mind and it left her wondering who was about to come through the door when she was woken up.

"Have a nice nap sleepy head?" Taiki said from her right side.

Nodding she got up and started toward the door. She had one more class and just wanted to get it over and done with. Taiki walked beside her, showing where her class was without saying anything. When they got to her class, he opened the door for her and watched her walk in before he turned around and walked away. Walking down the hall way, he stopped next to a shadowy corner and smiled.

"She's interesting isn't she?" Taiki said to the shadow.

"Very interesting indeed and you're sure He has not found her out yet?"

"As far as I can tell, no."

"Good." Seiya said with a toothy smirk as he walked out of the shadows. 'This should be fun.' He mused to himself as he thought of the dainty blond that he met today.

**Hello all! It has been a long, long while and I don't have any excuse besides I got caught up in the whirlwind that is life, but I am back and I am rewriting this story along with my other stories. I wrote them back when I was in high school and now rereading them, there's a lot that I would like to change. I will try to update as much as I can and I already have an idea on how I want to write the second chapter. Well thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D**


End file.
